Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/05
31. Mai 2015 *Wild elephant on prowl gives sleepless nights to residents - 31.05.2015. 30. Mai 2015 *Elfenbein: China könnte mit Handelsstopp Elefanten und Nashörner retten - 30.05.2015. *Herd encourages baby elephant along after he collapses on the road - 30.05.2015. *Pittsburgh Zoo honors expert in elephant conservation - 30.05.2015. *Men's Shed moves in to old elephant house at former Maidstone Zoo, Cobtree Manor Park, Aylesford - 30.05.2015. 29. Mai 2015 *'Dancing' Circus Elephant Hasn't Seen Her Family In 31 Years - 29.05.2015. *Star-Elefant frisst sich auf Markt durch - 29.05.2015. *Olifantje op ontdekkingstocht: "Hoe werkt die slurf nu precies?" - 29.05.2015. *China agrees to phase out its ivory industry to combat elephant poaching - 29.05.2015. *Hungry elephant reaches into car and devours tourist's HANDBAG containing fruit, bank cards and even gold jewellery after couple stopped to take a selfie - 29.05.2015. *Why the elephant must be India's national animal - 29.05.2015. *Captured elephant walk out of kraal - 29.05.2015. *Minister plays down Forest Dept.’s refusal to spare elephant for coronation ceremony - 29.05.2015. *Workshop on elephant care at BBP - 29.05.2015. *Half of Mozambique’s elephants killed in five years - 29.05.2015. 28. Mai 2015 *Elefanten: Uganda ist ein Lichtblick für Afrika - 28.05.2015. *Erfurter Elefanten durften erstmals ins Grüne - 28.05.2015. *Notfall im Zolli: «Die Elefanten haben gebrüllt wie Löwen» - 28.05.2015. *Augsburger Zoo: Der älteste Elefant Deutschlands wird 60 - 28.05.2015. *David Attenborough calls on ordinary people to help save Africa's elephants - 28.05.2015. *Celebrating 20 years of elephant conservation - 28.05.2015. 27. Mai 2015 *Baby-olifantje in Pairi Daiza luistert naar de naam Nang Faa - 27.05.2015. *6-jarige olifant valt in de gracht, maar raakt niet gewond - 27.05.2015. *South Africa: Elephant Killed 2km From Anti-Poaching Workshop - 27.05.2015. *Unchained Elephants Survive Nepal’s Deadly Earthquakes - 27.05.2015. 26. Mai 2015 *Elfie: Elefant klaut Kamera und knipst Selfie - 26.05.2015. *Opnieuw een olifant zwanger in Pairi Daiza - 26.05.2015. *Newest baby elephant introduced at Rosamond Gifford Zoo - 26.05.2015. 24. Mai 2015 *Elephant owners hail Union Minister’s memo - 24.05.2015. *Tusker hurt in fight over female elephant - 24.05.2015. *3 trampled to death by rampaging elephant in Bangladesh - 24.05.2015. 23. Mai 2015 *Baby-olifantje valt letterlijk om van de slaap - 23.05.2015. *Mammoth DNA could help ‘woolly elephants’ roam wild in Britain - 23.05.2015. *Zoo news: Elephants get new homes, cubs are cute and koalas go calling - 23.05.2015. *Circus elephants mistreated: Complaint filed as push is on to ban elephant acts - 23.05.2015. 22. Mai 2015 *POLTICS: Senate OKs ban on bull hooks to chagrin of Inland elephant trainer - 22.05.2015. *Can ‘Mammoth Ivory’ Put an End to the Slaughter of Endangered Elephants? - 22.05.2015. *Pairi Daiza zoekt naam voor olifantje - 22.05.2015. *Forest Staff Gear up for 3-day Elephant Census - 22.05.2015. *Changing status of elephants in Thailand A CAUSE FOR WORRY - 22.05.2015. *The Elephant Family Receives New Home at the Oregon Zoo - 22.05.2015. 21. Mai 2015 *Overlijden olifantje Q weekt veel reacties los - 21.05.2015. *Baby-olifantje in dierentuin Mechelen overleden - 21.05.2015. *Mohan: The Unluckiest Elephant in the World - 21.05.2015. *Elephant transport from Seattle with San Diego side trip was costly - 21.05.2015. *How Habitat Loss Puts Endangered Elephants at Risk of Human Conflict - 21.05.2015. *Letter: Captive elephant is not entertainment - 21.05.2015. *Federal agency accuses Moolah Circus operator of mishandling elephants - 21.05.2015. 20. Mai 2015 *Caitlin O'Connell: ELEPHANT CONSERVATION OUTSIDE THE BOX - 20.05.2015. *Voor eerste keer olifant geboren in Pairi Daiza - 20.05.2015. *There's a park in Bali where you can swim and play basketball with elephants - 20.05.2015. *Zoo officials: Elephant baby and mom are doing well - 20.05.2015. *Elephant orphanage attracts tourists in Sri Lanka - 20.05.2015. 19. Mai 2015 *'Ik vertelde mijn levensverhaal aan onze eerste olifant' - 19.05.2015. *Elephant owners association decry move to stop festivals - 19.05.2015. *Oregon Zoo elephants move into new digs, setting stage for Packy - 19.05.2015. *This elephant takes better selfies than you - 19.05.2015. 18. Mai 2015 *Man killed in elephant attack - 18.05.2015. 17. Mai 2015 *Rani wird 60! Unglaubliche Fakten über Karlsruhes beliebteste Elefanten-Lady - 17.05.2015. *Bezoekers zingen uit volle borst voor jarige olifant - 17.05.2015. *‘Proof’ of harassment of elephant at Thrissur Pooram - 17.05.2015. 16. Mai 2015 *Was ist dran an der Legende vom Elefantenfriedhof? - 16.05.2015. *60 Jahre auf dem Rüssel: Karlsruher Elefantin feiert Geburtstag! - 16.05.2015. 15. Mai 2015 *Neues Zuhause, neues Glück! Elefant Ludwig gut angekommen - 15.05.2015. *Popular Elephant Trekking Camp Ends Rides and Shows to Become a Sanctuary! - 15.05.2015. *Need to maintain elephant trenches stressed - 15.05.2015. 14. Mai 2015 *‘Earth Focus: Illicit Ivory’ Clip: First Look At Documentary On Elephant Tusk Poaching & Trafficking - 14.05.2015. *Elefant Ludwig lebt nun in Heidelberger WG - 14.05.2015. *Are We the End of the Elephant? Here’s How We Can all Help Save This Species - 14.05.2015. *Va. Zoo must meet 3 elephant requirement by 2016 - 14.05.2015. *No elephant be treated with cruelty: SC to Centre, others - 14.05.2015. *Elephant activists appear at Metro meeting - 14.05.2015. *Remembering Mama, The Dallas Zoo Elephant Who Died At 45 - 14.05.2015. *Dallas Zoo Oldest Elephant Dies at 45 - 14.05.2015. 13. Mai 2015 *Elefanten-Umzug: So lief Ludwigs Reise nach Heidelberg - 13.05.2015. *Bye, Bye Ludwig: Kleiner Elefant verlässt München! - 13.05.2015. *Baby Alert: Two of Rosamond Gifford Zoo's Elephants Became Parents - 13.05.2015. *Syracuse zoo's new addition: Elephant gives birth - 13.05.2015. *New ‘Ivory Rising’ Documentary Targets Elephant Poaching - 13.05.2015. *Virginia Zoo asks for input on future of elephant program - 13.05.2015. 12. Mai 2015 *Zoo Karlsruhe feiert 60. Elefanten-Geburtstag von “Rani” - 12.05.2015. *Elephant electrocuted - 12.05.2015. *Wilmar, Musim Mas supplier caught clearing elephant habitat for palm oil in Aceh - 12.05.2015. *Elephant attack victim driven from pillar to post for treatment - 12.05.2015. *My View: Voters' action helped elephants - 12.05.2015. 11 Mai 2015 *Thailand: de gewillige bestemming voor illegaal Afrikaans ivoor - 11.05.2015. *Elephant family welcomes new baby into their clan - 11.05.2015. *Rescued Elephant Family Stars In 'Have You Ever Seen The Rain' Music Video To Show Off Their Newfound Happiness (VIDEO) - 11.05.2015. *Richmond City Council approves ban on elephant bullhooks - 11.05.2015. *Elephant Watch - 11.05.2015. *Mammoth genes could be used to create new species of ‘Arctic’ elephant - 11.05.2015. *Slash Teams With IFAW To Stop Elephant Slaughter - 11.05.2015. *Baby elephant found dead in Odisha - 11.05.2015. *Elephant census in 7 forest divisions in Odisha from May 26 - 11.05.2015. *Elephant herd tramples man to death in Bengal - 11.05.2015. 10 Mai 2015 *Hold it right there! Baby elephant freezes and hides with mother after picking up scent of lion - 10.05.2015. 9. Mai 2015 *Elfenbein-Handel: 65.000 Elefanten in Tansania abgeschlachtet- 09.05.2015. *Elefantenzahl in Tansania sinkt dramatisch - 09.05.2015. *You're never too big to splosh around in the bath! Photographer catches African elephant enjoying a good roll in the mud - 09.05.2015. *Daizy the elephant dies at Albuquerque BioPark - 09.05.2015. *Elephant put to sleep following terminal illness - 09.05.2015. 8. Mai 2015 *Der Elefant Voi Nam ist wieder im Leipziger Zoo - 08.05.2015. *Slash's Plea to Save Elephants: 'They Are Beautiful and Intelligent' - 08.05.2015. *Hogle Zoo's 55-year-old elephant hoisted to its feet with crane - 08.05.2015. *McCain slams bomb-sniffing elephant research — but Army says hold on - 08.05.2015. *Glorious moms of the animal kingdom - 08.05.2015. 7. Mai 2015 *Sickening moment hundreds cheer elephant fight where innocent animals are forced to brutally attack each other - 07.05.2015. 6. Mai 2015 *Elefant Ludwig hat Geburtstag und muss gehen - 06.05.2015. *Agnes Verbeek’s passie voor de Thaise olifanten - 06.05.2015. *Ivory listings found on Craigslist as elephant poaching continues - 06.05.2015. 5. Mai 2015 *Botswana: Zurück zur Elefanten-Jagd? - Video. - 05.05.2015. *Dickhäuter auf Reisen: Dieser Abschied ist „schwer“ gefallen - 05.05.2015. *Extra vitamines voor baby Q - 05.05.2015. *Baby Q overleeft op kunstmelk - 05.05.2015. 4. Mai 2015 *Elefanten-Geburtstag im Bergzoo Halle - 04.05.2015. *John Kerry accidentally cuts adorable baby elephant out of picture during Kenya trip - 04.05.2015. *Botswana's marauding elephants trigger hunting ban debate - 04.05.2015. *Unrecognized Species of African Elephants Face Extinction - 04.05.2015. *Don’t Be Fooled Into Animal Abuse! Elephant Attractions to Avoid - 04.05.2015. 3. Mai 2015 *Kinderzoo in Rapperswil SG: Elefanten-Paradies am Zürichsee - 03.05.2015. *Kerala: Wild elephant calf found dead; other elephants seen caressing the body with trunks - 03.05.2015. *Elephant runs amok - 03.05.2015. *Elephants' plight inspires a journey of love - 03.05.2015. *Elephant calf dies near Chalakkudy-Anamala road - 03.05.2015. 2. Mai 2015 *Playtime at the elephant orphanage: Animals left motherless by poachers are brought up by 'foster parents' in 50-strong 'family' - 02.05.2015. *In South Africa, Where Elephants Are Fenced In, Choosing Contraception Over Culling - 02.05.2015. *Islands in focus: Elephant ravages oil palm plantations in Tebo - 02.05.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death - 02.05.2015. *Heart-Warming: Baby Elephant Trapped In Well Is Rescued By Villagers (Video) - 02.05.2015. *45-year-old female elephant Champa dies in Indore zoo - 02.05.2015. *Man flung to death by elephant - 02.05.2015. *Elephant runs amok in Paravoor - 02.05.2015. 1. Mai 2015 *Jane Goodall backtracks on elephant sanctuary, says zoo is fine - 01.05.2015. *Mammoth genomes provide recipe for creating Arctic elephants - 01.05.2015. *Tanzania: Elephant Population Report 'Misleading' - 01.05.2015. *„Das fühlt sich alles richtig an“ - 01.05.2015. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Elefant Ludwig feiert Geburtstag - 01.05.2015. *Elephant population report ‘misleading’ - 01.05.2015. *GIS study reveals preferred habitat of Asian elephant - 01.05.2015. *20 Villagers Rally Together and Dig for Hours to Rescue an Elephant Trapped in a Swamp (VIDEO) - 01.05.2015. *Elephant found dead in Dharamjaigarh - 01.05.2015.